ObiWan's Dark Side
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: One-Shot, non-slash. Obi-Wan makes a decision to be a Sith. Obi is 13.


**Title: Obi-Wan's Dark Side**

**Author: **Darth Corsa

**Summary: **One-Shot, non-slash. Obi-Wan makes a decision to be a Sith. (Obi is 13)

**Disclaimer: **Call me Lady Corsarius, but I own nothing.

* * *

Young Obi-Wan woke up in a very bad mood that day.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," he thought from force of habit, remembering the future test about planets and their locations. What was worse, he absolutely didn't know where Kamino was situated, if it even existed.

He had to do something and very soon. But what?

With such unpleasant thoughts he left a warm bed and came to the chest of drawers with his Padawan tunics. Another bad thing was here — all his clothes were in the laundry, expect one suit. The problem was that somehow Obi-Wan had put it with a pair of black socks in the washing machine and now it was _black_. Though a Padawan should not wear PJ all the day, should he?

So, Obi-Wan went to the bathroom, washed his head, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ginger tangles were much longer than a Padawan supposed to wear. Besides, his hair was wet. Obi-Wan sighed deeply, took Qui-Gon's hair-dryer, and started to dry his hair. But this day was doomed from the morning. Suddenly, the dryer exploded just in Obi-Wan's hands. He was not hurt, but his hair was in black soot now. He had a great look: black tunic and pants and almost black hair with some ginger strands. The impression was ruined only by his soft home slippers with ewoks. He returned to his room and even found his boots. Then, he went into the common room.

Qui-Gon was deep in his meditations and didn't pay any attention to his Padawan.

Obi-Wan waited for some minutes, not to dare to divert his Master, but then he remembered what he had planned and loudly barked:  
"Master!"

Jinn immediately opened his eyes and reached his lightsaber, assuming that something terrible had happened, the Sith captured the Temple and Master Windu fell to the Dark Side. Noting only his Padawan, he calmed down, but frowned.

"Something has happened, Obi-Wan? Why is this masquerade?"

"Master, I have some news! I'm tired of this all! What are the Jedi in the whole galaxy? Are we needed here? Maybe, it will be better without us?" He started solemnly.

"Another test, isn't it?" Jinn asked curiously.

"So, I decided to be a Sith!" Obi-Wan finished emphatically.

"I see… You have a very original haircut, by the way. Besides, it reminded me of one thing left…" Qui-Gon stood up and went to the shelf, where he took a sinister item. There was pure terror in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Come here, Padawan!"

Obi-Wan automatically moved back to the door.

"Come here! Soon you will look like a Wookie!" Qui-Gon reached the Force and captured his pathetic Apprentice.

After some time Obi-Wan… well, he wasn't looked more neatly, but one could see his eyes, which had been hid behind the fringe.

"It's not fair. You're just stronger!" Obi-Wan was protesting, but could do nothing.

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders, put scissors on the shelf, and returned to his meditations.

"Master, so may I become a Sith?" Obi-Wan wondered one more time.

"As you wish, Padawan. But don't forget to meditate before going to bed and have some breakfast, the teapot is hot." Jinn answered, not opening his eyes.

Eating sandwiches, Obi-Wan thought that he was a Sith now, so he should find himself a new name. Unfortunately, he had no good ideas, so he chose a neutral one — Ben. Darth Ben. He couldn't explain, why so, but he liked it.

What did Sith do? They captured the power, killed the Jedi, and dictated their own rules. Also, they had yellow eyes. Obi-Wan found his old lens from the masquerade suit and then he left their shared quarters to do some Sith things, previously leaving a message to Qui-Gon: "Master, I went to the Dark Side. Return to the dinner time."

So, to kill the Jedi? Many of them were his friends and it was unreasonable.

Maybe, he should capture some power now. Who ruled the Jedi? Of course, the Council did.

On his way to the Council Chamber Obi-Wan met Mace Windu.

"Hello, Padawan, strange look. Does Qui-Gon know?"

"Yes, he does and he didn't mind at all. I see, you have a session now?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. It was nice to see you, pass my regards to Qui-Gon, but I should really hurry now."

How he could interrupt the Council if they had something more important right now?

_How one can be a Sith here?_

Obi-Wan decided to visit another Qui-Gon's old fried — Dex.

* * *

He skeptically looked at the boy.

"Obi-Wan, who has done your haircut?" Dex asked.

"Master." Kenobi shrugged his shoulders.

"I see. And what a profession does this master has?" Dex continued.

After this, Obi-Wan felt even more pathetic, left the café, and went somewhere. He even didn't notice as he was standing near the Senate building.

Valorum was giving an interview for Coruscant journalists. Spotting a boy, who was wondering near without any purpose, he, smiling broadly, decided to ask Kenobi a few questions in front of the public.

"What is your name, young man?" Valorum asked, posing for holocameras.

"Darth Ben." Mumbled Obi-Wan. Quit impolitely.

"What a wonderful name! And what do you do?" The Chancellor even didn't bother himself to understand the information.

"I… I'm a Sith." Even more unpleasantly, but with dignity, Obi-Wan answered.

"And what do you want to do in the future?" The Chancellor was still smiling and not listening to the youth's answers, while the journalists were recording everything.

Obi-Wan thought for a while.

"I want to capture the galaxy and find Kamino!" He answered proudly, suddenly remembering about his tests. Surely, if he would be a Sith Lord, finding one planet would not be a big problem.

"We have such purposeful young people! Even now, in his teens, he perfectly knows what he will do in the future!" Valorum told the journalists as they nodded and tried to make as much holos as possible.

Kenobi sighed and headed back to the Temple. It was quite late and he didn't want Qui-Gon worrying about him. Besides, clean tunics should be dry by now and Master Jinn promised to bake something. Obi-Wan also was not so comfortable with lens and wanted to wash the soot from his hair.

* * *

"I'm home!" Obi-Wan cheerfully cried to Qui-Gon, who was watching the holo of today's Chancellor interview with round eyes.


End file.
